


【GGAD】Fire of my Loins (意识流pwp)

by Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam/pseuds/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam
Summary: “我曾经默默无语、毫无指望地爱过你，我既忍受着羞怯，又忍受着嫉妒的折磨，我曾经那样真诚、那样温柔地爱过你。”---普希金





	【GGAD】Fire of my Loins (意识流pwp)

在某一个短暂又漫长的夏天。

这一切，是真的吗？  
微风带着泥土和青草的气味拂过山谷，谷仓里是温暖的干草香。

“你在想什么？”金发的爱人像是凭空出现，像是中世纪的巫师在戈德里克山谷埋藏的某种古老魔法。  
“我……”阿不思转过头。他年轻的爱人，毫无疑问，是极英俊的。他的热情和美丽带着一种阴沉的暗影，炽热的危险。  
让他忍不住靠近，像飞蛾扑进火苗。

阿不思太过年轻了，他还不了解命运的必然和无常。他向往宏大的愿景，就像憧憬母亲的羊水。  
他忘记了早已远行的父母，忘记了任性妄为的弟弟，他甚至忘记了柔软又病弱的妹妹。  
盖勒特的声音，盖勒特的触碰，这一切，使他能够从无尽的苦闷和隐秘的怨恨中逃离。  
这一切，是真的吗？

阿不思将嘴唇靠近了飞鸟一般狂骄的少年。  
盖勒特从善如流，低头吻住了他。

先是唇瓣相互靠近，紧贴，慢慢地厮磨。  
再是牙齿，用力的啃咬，阿不思的嘴唇很软，樱桃一样的。  
然后是舌头，确实地舔过彼此口腔的每一寸缝隙，每一处角落。  
一个吻结束时，阿不思大口大口地喘息着，像是溺水的人忽然浮出水面。  
他重获新生，又从未像现在这样渴望死亡。

盖勒特的唇舌下移，吸吮着他白皙的脖颈，小口啃咬他并不明显的喉结。手掌亲吻过爱人火焰一样的发丝，弯曲的后颈，慢慢划过脊背，揉弄过腰间的软肉，最后如愿以偿地探入长裤。  
亚当的苹果吗？更像是夏娃的蛇果。（喉结在英文里有Adam’s apple的说法）  
阿不思仰起头，脸颊泛起一种鲜红的情热。  
盖勒特是你的名字吗？你是麻瓜的故事里，那条引诱夏娃吃下禁果的蛇吗？

金发少年的手指用力挤压着他的臀肉，将他压向自己，让彼此胯下跳动的热度交锋。  
他们能从那个隐秘的位置，感受彼此加速的心跳。  
阿不思抱住他的头颅，颤抖着把嘴唇贴在他金色的短发上。  
年少的恋人双双躺倒在谷仓铺满干草的地上。

衬衫的扣子被解开，乳头被身上的恋人揉弄着，又被很色情地用牙齿去磨。  
阿不思的长裤被扯下时，他的阴茎顶端已经渗出了汁液，耀武扬威地戳弄着盖勒特的小腹。  
意乱情迷之间，阿不思好像听到了盖勒特喉咙里发出的一声轻笑。

在爱人真正进入他的身体时，阿不思睁大了眼睛，无声地抓紧了盖勒特的上衣。  
连剧烈的被贯穿的疼痛，也成为几乎无法承受的欢喜。

盖勒特抓起他的双手按在头顶，少年人细长的手指交缠着，每一个指节都拼尽全力，他们是如此需要坚硬骨节的碰撞带来的钝痛。  
盖勒特低下头与阿不思接吻，同时又狠狠顶弄着他，唇舌的纠缠带出晶莹津液，沿着红发少年的嘴角滑落。肉体的撞击声掺杂着淫靡的水声，在空荡的谷仓中回响。  
阿不思在亲吻的间隙，小兽一般地呜咽着，却又抓紧爱人的手，迎合着他残忍的情欲折磨。  
明亮的蓝眼睛湿润了。

“我们会永远在一起。我们是不可战胜的，连死亡也要向我们臣服！”  
金发的少年割开了自己的掌心，动作潇洒又狂热。  
“是啊，不可战胜的死亡征服者，格林德沃与邓布利多。”  
割开皮肉，闭上眼睛。他们十指交握，伤口使他们血脉相连。  
他们会一起实现理想，他们永远不会伤害对方。  
太美好了，一切都美好地过了头。

这一切，是真的吗？阿不思的睫毛抖动着，始终没有睁开眼睛。  
所以他没看见，那只诡异、漂亮又天赋异禀的白色眼睛。

阿不思太过年轻了，命运还不曾光顾他诗意的棱角。  
你就在我面前，一片广袤无垠的旷野。  
我的伊甸园，我的理想国，我的朋友，我的爱人。  
这一切，是真实存在的吗？  
这种强烈的快乐，这种内心深处的颤栗，这种极致的欢愉，这种接近癫狂的快感……  
这些，都是真实的吗？  
阿不思睁开眼睛，忽然没有原因地感受到一股强烈的悲伤。  
泪水从他明亮的蓝眼睛里涌出。  
“你在想什么？”盖勒特靠过来，慢慢舔掉他的泪珠。

阿不思太过年轻了，他那时还不知道，溪水会干涸，星辰会晦暗，露骨的伤情是年轻人的特权。  
于是他只能轻轻回答，“我们会永远在一起。不可战胜的死亡征服者，格林德沃与邓布利多。”  
他知道，他不能把心底的那句话说出口，可是那时他却不明白为什么。  
这一切，是真的吗？

\-----The End.


End file.
